1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger for an indoor unit of an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most heat exchanger systems for indoor units for air conditioners in the market each comprise a housing, an air filter, cooling coils, and a centrifugal blower. The centrifugal blower comprises a volute housing, a motor, a centrifugal wind wheel, a motor bracket and a housing bracket. The housing bracket is connected to and supports the volute housing. The motor is connected to the centrifugal wind wheel and disposed in the volute housing. As shown in FIG. 1, a pair of air intakes 2 is disposed on both sides of the volute housing 1. A motor 3 is disposed at one air intake on one side and the other air inlet is impending.
Problems with the structure include the following: the motor 3 is disposed on the air intake on one side, which blocks the air intake 2 to some extent and increases overall wind resistance; in addition, one end of a rotating shaft of the motor 3 is connected to the center of the centrifugal wind wheel 4 and thus driving the centrifugal wind wheel 4 to rotate, and the centrifugal wind wheel 4 mainly inhales airflow from the other air intake on the other side, which causes small air input, non-uniform intake on both sides, and high probability of resonance, and thus severely affecting air-intake and resulting in low blowing efficiency of the heat exchanger for the indoor unit of the overall air conditioner.